


renegades

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2017 season, Established relationship?, M/M, Smut, Songfic, established something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ”after the race tomorrow, skip press.” daniel answers with a slight smile. he sighs softly as max’s knee brushes against his. “let's go, anywhere. you and me alone for one night.”
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by renegades by x ambassadors. 
> 
> this was supposed to come earlier but i got distracted by tangled love LMAO hope u enjoy anyway <3

“run away with me.” the soft australian accent whispers on max’s ear.

max lazily opens his eyes and turns his head to focus on the man whose voice he just heard. daniel’s sitting on his left, chair scooted up as close as he could to max, his right hand resting on his thigh, but also almost appearing to be clinging to it. max shifts gently on his seat and moves his leg, reaching over with his pinky finger to gently play with daniel’s knuckles, acknowledging that they're in public.

they are in silverstone, and some meeting about the rest of the season is going on in front of them, they barely pay attention to any of them, anyway. some pr agent is deep in a powerpoint presentation about social media presence and max thinks he has been sleeping the whole time.

”what?” max asks back, turning his head to the side, pretending to look at the slides in front of him, his fingers toying with daniel’s under the table.

”after the race tomorrow, skip press.” daniel answers with a slight smile. he sighs softly as max’s knee brushes against his. “let's go, anywhere. you and me alone for one night.” 

max shakes his head and bites his bottom lip. “we can't just skip press.” he says, meeting eyes with christian across the room and giving him a nod, receiving one back. “we're gonna get papped.”

“yeah, we can.” daniel says nonchalantly, squeezing his hand tighter on max’s leg. “come on, maxy.”

max straightens on his seat and swallows loudly “we can get in trouble.” he scoffs, but daniel is already shaking his head at him. “we can't just- leave.”

”fuck the rules.” daniel whispers, giving a smile and a thumbs up to someone who raises his head to look at him. his hand leaves max’s knee and before he can complain, it wraps around his back and holds on the chair.

“fine.” max says after a few seconds of internal debate, his gaze finally meets daniel’s, and he's met with a beautiful and bright smile. “but, _you_ come up with an excuse and _you_ talk to christian.”

“sure, but don’t be late,” daniel says softly, leaning closer to max, brushing his nose on his shoulder, ”i'll be waiting for you.”

“never am.”

* * *

max is up all night, turning around in his hotel bed, hotel bed that daniel decided not to be in with him for the night, something about _the anticipation of what’s to come._ bullshit, max thinks.

“ _can't sleep,"_ he texts daniel, an eye half closed as the brightness of the screen almost blinds him. 

“ _same here,"_ daniel texts back after a few minutes.

“ _come to my room_.” max types back, still not understanding daniel’s decision to sleep apart.

“ _nope._ ” daniel replies, accompanied by a kissing face emoji and a blue heart. max rolls his eyes and texts him a thumbs down, locking his phone and barely connecting it to his charger before throwing it onto the nightstand.

* * *

race day goes as per usual, even though max has barely slept. he has breakfast with his engineers and doesn't see daniel until he’s about to enter his motorhome to get ready for the track. 

“you excited?” daniel asks, peeking his head from his own motorhome, a blue red bull racing cap on top of his head. 

“for the race?” max says, laughing at daniel when he shakes his head and raises his eyebrows at him, nodding. “i'm kidding, yeah i am.”

“good, good,” daniel begins to close his door but then stops halfway to peek his head out again. “you should be.” he says, closing his door with a wink.

max is left there, standing in his racing suit, holding his door and his water bottle, face flushed and a stupid look on his face as he watches daniel’s motorhome lights turn on. he sighs and keeps walking, a small smile and a blush on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

it’s 5:05 and max has been waiting outside of daniel’s hotel room for five minutes, having jumped off his car and into a shower so fast he almost was out of breath from it. he takes a deep breath, biting the skin on his thumb as he leans back on the door.

“daniel,” he whispers, leaning into it, “can you at least let me in?” he rolls his eyes when he doesn't get an answer, and just waits there, leaning back into the door waiting for his teammate to be done. “someone’s gonna see me.”

“then shut up,” he hears back from inside, followed by a loud laugh, and he laughs too, knowing daniel doesn't mean it and just wants to tease him.

max rolls his eyes again as he leans back on the door, watching the time on his phone insistently as if he's trying to make it go faster. daniel doesn't come out for five minutes, the door opens and daniel walks out, carrying a medium sized duffle bag, wearing black jeans and a grey sweater, he looks at max and leans forward to pat his back.

“you ready?”

”no,” max says back, not even sure if he's trying to be funny anymore.

”come on,” daniel says, grabbing max’s handbag and motioning for him to follow him, leading them to the backdoor of the hotel near the smoke area. “no one's here.”

max doesn’t say anything, just follows daniel down the fire exit stairs and almost audibly groans in annoyance when daniel turns back to face him, stopping midway the steps.

max raises his eyebrows in exasperation, “what's wrong, now?” 

daniel doesn't say anything and just leans forward to kiss him, max feels daniel wrapping his free arm around his waist and pulling him close. he sighs a bit and lets himself enjoy the kiss, even if it only lasts a few seconds. daniel pulls away and moves a bit forward to press his forehead against max’s.

”you look good,” he says, giving max’s waist a last squeeze before turning around and finishing the rest of the stairs.

“you're gonna get us caught if we don’t hurry up,” max says, pushing daniel jokingly with his leg. he stays back as daniel gets his bike ready, already complaining internally about having to go on it.

”no one’s here,” daniel says (again), throwing max’s bag on the back. “come on,” then he climbs on and adjusts himself before offering to help max, who carefully climbs on and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

”i hate this thing.” he mumbles.

”i know.” daniel says, turning around to kiss the top of max’s head and adjust the bags, handing him his helmet. then turns his attention back to the front of the motorbike and turns it on, making it rumble and pulling them out of the hotel parking lot and heading for the highway.

* * *

"look at us,” max says, hopping out daniel’s bike and taking his helmet off, fixing his hair with one hand. “running away like kids.”

daniel laughs at him as he takes his helmet off too, leaning forward to kiss max slightly, laughing into his mouth and biting his lip as he pulls away.

“let's go, it's cold.” he just says, letting max go behind him as he sets the way into a small cottage-like hotel in the middle of somewhere in the united kingdom.

the door to their room lets out a slight buzz and clicks open. daniel, balancing max’s bag on his arm, his own on his back, and a bag with some snacks and drinks from a gas station, pushes the door wide open to allow max inside first. max takes a quick look around the room and reaches over to flop on the bed on his stomach. he groans and lets out a sigh when his face hits the hard cold pillow.

he hears the room door click shut and looks up, turning his attention to daniel, who’s bent down, stocking their bits of food and drink in a small fridge. he smirks as he lets his eyes wander over and admire daniel’s form. he closes them back and hums happily, anticipating, knowing they have the whole night for each other for once, away from anyone. they both have been craving each other’s touch for way too long.

“daniel…” max whines, opening his eyes and raising his head from the pillow, unable to contain himself anymore. daniel looks over at him and watches as he gets up from the bed and walks his way. 

daniel leerily walks to max too, with a curious look on his face, and has barely stopped in front of him when max quickly grabs his face with both hands and pulls him in for a rough and demanding kiss. 

daniel is taken aback and loses his balance, managing to lay his hands flat and catching himself on the bed as the two of them go downwards on it. it’s all he can do to keep up with the younger boy kissing him, as he tries to suck into max’s mouth to match his intensity. max breaks the kiss briefly after a minute to come up for air, panting as he speaks.

”fuck me,” he lets go of daniel’s face and moves his hands to the hem of his sweater, tugging at it to get it off, _now_. “holy shit, come on.”

daniel lets out a grunt at the sudden onslaught, managing to pull away as max all but tears his sweater off of him and throws it away from them, letting it hit the floor with a thud.

”max,” he gasps as max’s shaky hands move to go for his belt next. “jesus.”

”please, come on,” max gasps on daniel’s mouth, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. daniel pulls away and watches as max undoes his belt, turquoise eyes filled with lust. he reaches his hand to stroke max’s messy blonde hair as he gets his jeans undone. 

max wastes no time and slides a hand into the now open jeans, barely ghosting over with his fingers, which causes daniel to let out a slight growl from the back of his throat. 

daniel moves quickly and confidently, like something switches inside his head. he grabs max by the waist and pushes him further up the bed, scooting himself up in between his legs. he presses him down, fingers digging into his skin, max’s head rests in the pillows and lets daniel kiss him again, rougher than the first kiss they shared, and when max lets out a soft moan, daniel takes advantage and sucks into his mouth.

daniel’s hands roam max’s body and push his shirt up, allowing him to feel max’s soft skin and warm abs. max hums and moans as he arches up into daniel’s touch. he kisses him shortly and then sits back up on his knees, working quickly to get their clothes off, warm hands sliding next to each other and tugging. max pants a bit as he lays there in just his underwear, looking up at daniel’s beautiful form hovering on top of him.

and it has been too long since they have had each other like this, all they have time for anymore is quick hand-jobs in public bathrooms, and max can feel his heart pound in his chest and ears.

daniel leans back down and kisses him again, softly this time, slowly moving from his mouth to kissing his chin, his adam’s apple, and finally making his way to his chest. his teeth graze over the freckled skin, nipping and sucking, leaving slight red marks on it as he goes. 

max breathes heavily and his hands find their way to daniel’s hair, tugging a little as he brings him closer to him, making him smile against his skin. he raises his head from the pillows a bit as he watches and feels daniel begin to tug his underwear down. 

he watches, wide eyed, as daniel smirks, taking in the sight of him naked under his touch, and then without any warning, he takes him his mouth, as far as he can. max’s eyes roll up into his head and he flops back onto the pillows, letting a low groan as he digs his nails on daniel’s scalp.

”fucking hell,” he moans as he feels daniel lick and suck around him, slowly back up the shaft and around the tip. daniel hums at the praise and digs his nails on max’s thigh, opening his legs wider for him. 

max moans, he wiggles in the bed as he bucks into daniel’s mouth, his hands shaking and pulling daniel’s hair as his senses feel overloaded with pleasure. and he groans in complaint when daniel pulls off, but doesn't rush it, he lifts his left leg and wraps it on daniel’s shoulder. daniel takes advantage of it and bites his inner thigh with a smile.

“you're perfect,” daniel whispers, sucking a small mark on max’s inner thigh, right where he knows no one will see it even if he wears shorts.

”where-” max starts, but daniel cuts his sentence off with another bite on the soft flesh of his thighs.

”my bag,” he says, lifting himself off max and giving him a smile. max raises an eyebrow and pulls himself from the bed, removing himself from daniel. daniel takes the opportunity to lay back and look at max’s naked body as he bends down to pick up the small bottle of lube.

max turns around and throws it to daniel, taking the chance to look at him, laying in bed, naked and smirking at him. max bites his bottom lip and takes a deep sigh, knowing he has his full attention, he walks slowly, kneels in front of him, positions himself in between his legs. leaning his forehead against his and whispering softly.

“you're insane,” he says, and cups the side of his face, leaning forward to kiss him. “running away just so we can have sex.”

a bubbly, happy feeling floods daniel’s stomach, and he laughs, both of his arms hugging max’s waist and pulling him closer, he lowers his face to his neck, kissing down to his pulse point and shoulder. max’s skin crawls with goosebumps, the fluttery feeling of daniel’s light kisses making him feel warm everywhere. and before he can catch himself, daniel’s thumbs are making little circles over his hipbone again, and he feels him tremble and pause, his breath hitching when max grinds forward with a smirk.

“come on,” he asks in a murmur, and daniel hums in response. “enough teasing.”

daniel pulls away a bit and raises his head to meet max’s eyes, his pretty lashes fluttering close and his mouth opening in a sigh when max guides his hips forward into his again, both of them groaning at the feeling

“be patient,” daniel says, because he knows how needy max can get. “we have all night.”

“yeah, but-” max’s breath stutters, frame trembling from daniel’s wandering hands, “please.”

max feels a rumble shake his chest, coming out from his throat as a low growl, and he lets go of daniel, smoothing his hand down the front of his thighs. his fingers wrap around him and daniel lets out a deep sigh and a chuckle.

he suddenly feels big hands on his waist again, and daniel flips them on the bed so he’s the one in between max’s legs, kissing and biting at his jawline as he gets himself positioned. he pulls back and grabs the lube, popping the top open and locking eyes with max.

max watches intently as daniel experimentally coats three of his fingers with lube and focuses on his task, his face contorted in a frown as he pushes max’s leg over his arm, spreading him open. he circles his index finger around him, and max lets a deep sigh, before daniel finally presses inside of him. 

daniel wiggles his finger and moves it in and out of max slowly. he makes a slight annoyed face at him and daniel just smirks, shaking his head and kissing max’s nose. “patience.”

”fucking hell,” max is cut off mid sentence with a sharp hiss as daniel manages to add a second finger and brush over his prostate at the same time.

daniel chuckles at the reaction and does it again just to watch him squirm. “you're beautiful.”

max groans in frustration and thrusts his hips forward, forcing daniel to go deeper. he eventually works the third finger in, still continuing to fuck him _way too slow_ for max’s liking. he is almost whining in desperation and arching off the bed, trying to both get away from the overwhelming feeling and yet at the same time, pushing himself back down onto daniel’s hand to get more of it. 

daniel licks his lips hungrily as he watches; carefully pulling his fingers out of max, and giving his shoulder a kiss. max lays on the bed, sweating and panting, feeling strangely empty as he watches daniel stroke himself for him, his tall figure and tan skin almost glowing in the sunset lights coming from the window.

daniel manages to lean down and kiss max’s lips, groaning into his mouth as he pushes in. he carefully watches max’s face as he thrusts himself deeper, his body welcoming him, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him deeper. 

”okay?” he asks cautiously when his hips meet max’s, his eyes open and he sends an warm glare at him.

”don't- don’t stop.” max hisses out, daniel raises an eyebrow at the reaction, but leans forward and continues to press in; taking a moment to kiss and nip at max’s throat to help distract him from the pain.

after a long, agonizingly slow, seconds, daniel feels himself bottom out inside of max. he stays still for a bit, letting him adjust to the intrusion, his head dropping to his shoulder at the straint. max lays beneath him, panting, flushed cheeks and freckled chest, daniel smiles warmly and leans down to kiss him. 

”love you, max.” he speak softly. leaning back to sit on his knees and moving his hands to take a hold of max’s legs just above his ankles, raising them to his shoulders so he can go impossibly deeper.

max makes a noise of complaint in the back of his throat as he doesn't even get to answer because daniel is pulling out and then back in, just a little hit harder that first time, all while twisting his hips slightly and digging his nails on max’s hips.

max groans and pants on daniel’s neck as daniel grins pleased, knowing he's found that special spot to drive max insane. he begins a steadier rhythm, still slow to make max go crazy, but not too slow he's gonna get kicked in the ribs.

“please,” max begs, his nails digging into daniel’s back desperately, lifting his head to look into daniel’s eyes, pupils blown and flushed cheeks. daniel licks his lips once again and lets go of max’s waist with one hand, reaching over to wrap it on his hair, pulling insistently.

max truly is the most beautiful person daniel has ever seen. blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin even though it's flushed red down to his chest, which is in complete contrast to the dark look in his eyes. daniel isn't sure he can remember what first attracted him to max, but that hardly matters now. max was his in every possible sense of the word and daniel would always be max’s.

daniel lets out another low growl, and lets go of max’s waist completely, leaning down to put both of his hands on each side of max’s head in the pillows, allowing their chests to press together and max’s legs to wrap around his waist; lying under him, crying out in pleasure with almost every thrust. 

they don't say anything and it's as if they don’t need to, daniel shifts and works his arms under max to hold him even closer to him, and buries his face into the side of max’s neck. “thank you.”

max frowns in reaction, gasping into the air of the room a small “what?” as he wraps his arms around daniel’s shoulders and to his hair, threading his fingers through his dark curls. 

“for doing this for me,” daniel groans on his neck, and starts thrusting even faster and, if possible, deeper into him, and pulling his hair is all max can do to keep himself grounded.

”touch me,” max cries breathlessly into his lover’s ear, pulling his hair again for good measure. “please, god.”

daniel grins against the skin on his shoulder and starts thrusting in short, deliberate thrusts into him, their laboured breaths and max’s needy moans filling the room. he leans in to kiss max’s lips roughly again as he works his left hand between them, making max moan loudly into daniel’s mouth as his hand begins a peace that matches the rhythm of his hips.

”i’m gonna-” max cries out as he arches off the bed and comes suddenly, daniel’s heavy gaze on him as he watches as he claws at the blankets as his orgasm washes over him.

he comes in long waves, spurting between them and on daniel’s knuckles, and he feels blissed out for an eternal second. he twitches against daniel, but lets him keep thrusting, despite how sensitive he’s starting to get from overstimulation, letting daniel use him as much as he wants.

”fuck, you're beautiful,” daniel moans as his thrusts get shallower and shorter, feeling max clench and whine around him.

max gathers enough strength to pull daniel down for a kiss, a messy clash of teeth and tongue as he clenches harder around him, wringing the orgasm out of him. 

and that’s all daniel needs, he comes with a soft cry of max’s name and shakes during it, his nails digging into max’s hips so hard it makes him complain a little. 

max breathes deeply as he holds daniel close to him, not wanting to let go, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing his face and everywhere he can reach. daniel lets out a small giggle and collapses on top of max, gasping for breath, managing to pull out softly with a whine of discomfort. 

they don't say anything for a while and daniel just lets himself be cuddled, cared for as max runs his fingers on his hair with a soft smile.

”thank you, maxy," daniel mutters on max’s chest, his hand tracing one nipple playfully.

”for what?” max asks, his tone playful.

”for being you.” daniel says back, not missing a beat, beginning to lift off from max and laying down next to him with a smile.

max slides his arm under daniel and wraps it around him, pulling him closer and focuses on the hotel ceiling with a satisfied smile on his face. they lay there in silence, enjoying each other’s presence and smell, for a few minutes until max turns his face back to daniel and kisses his forehead.

”so, now what?” he asks. daniel opens his eyes and smirks at him. “we will have to give explanations.”

”sleep first.”

”and then?”

“more sleep in the morning,” daniel says with a laugh and max smiles back, shaking his head and closing his eyes, letting daniel’s laugh fill his ears as he lets himself be cradled into sleep.


End file.
